Where is my position!
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Sekilas hubungan Daisuke dan Hikari. Nampak seperti hubungan biasa yang tak diketahui orang lain, namun keduanya memiliki rahasia tersendiri. Kenyataan diri Daisuke yang digunakan sebagai pelarian Hikari. Dan hubungan Daisuke dengan kouhai-nya yang selalu melekat bersamanya.


**Digimon by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Genre General Romance.**

 **Rate T (-M)**

 **Fic : Emporio Tsuki !**

"Oni-chan."

Seiring deru napasnya yang terus berirama denganku. Geliat tubuhnya yang mengimbangi... ekspresi wajah yang membangkitkan nafsu... keringat yang kurasa sangat kuat saat kujilat, kuresapi dengan indra pengecapku. Ah aku tak pernah berpikir serius dalam hal ini.

"Terima kasih oni-chan."

Pelukan yang kurasakan begitu erat, penuh rasa kasih sayang yang tak pernah kurasakan dari wanita lain.

"Sampai jumpa... aku akan merindukanmu. Oni-chan."

Waktu matahari belum menampakkan dirinya yang kuat, kamu berlalu dari hadapanku. Dengan maksud bertemu kembali, kau katakan sampai jumpa. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu yang berjalan menghilang dari balik pintu. Aku tak pernah berpikir serius dalam hal ini... "Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan... apa kami ini?"

##

"Jadinya ya... aku muak dengan lelaki itu."

"Senpai?"

"Senpai!"

Tepukan ringan pada kepalaku.

"Kau dengar?"

Mengusap pelan belakang kepalaku "Kau ini... tak sopan sekali.. aku senpaimu."

"Habis dipanggil tak menyahut sih... lagian kamu dengar tidak sih."

Mengangguk kecil, aku menyelonjorkan diriku di kursi atap kantor kami. Istirahat siang dengan langit cerah... ah matahari sedang baik-baiknya ya, pertengahan musim panas tapi dia tak memberi sengatan yang berlebih.

"Lalu gimana... aku mesti ngapain?"

Ah tentang curhatannya yang bising dari tadi ya "Kamu sendiri bagaimana... seperti sebelum-sebelumnya saja kan."

"Buu... aku ingin lakukan yang lain."

"Memang apa lagi... selain memutuskannya."

"Aku ingin memenggal kepalanya."

Ah, terkadang juniorku ini kata-katanya sangat sadis "Maksudmu memutuskan hubungan dengannya kan?"

"Tidak."wajahnya terlihat agak berang "Aku benar-benar ingin memenggal kepalanya... masa dikit-dikit hotel... dikit-dikit motel... dikit-dikit karaokean sambil main tubuhku.."menjambak rambutnya sendiri "Kan aku capek... dikira aku tidak punya kehidupan sendiri apa."

Ah... kasian juga "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi... dasarnya laki-laki memang begitu."

"Senpai tidak begitu tuh."

"Eh?"

"Berarti senpai bukan laki-laki dong ya."

Ah ternyata salah pakai kata ya "Ah, maksudku beberapa lelaki memang begitu... apalagi kalau kekasihnya perempuan seperti kamu.. cantik, langsing, padat."

Wajahnya berbinar, secepat yang kutahu dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku "Benarkah. Benarkah. Aku seperti itu dimatamu..."ah wajahnya terlalu dekat "Kalau begitu ayo ke hotel... uhe aku ingin begini dan begitu dengan senpai."ah dan wajahnya juga jadi mesum.

Bibirku kedutan, tanganku menjauhkan wajahnya "Kamu sendiri pikirannya kesitu terus... apa bedanya sih."

Mengabaikan tangannya yang selalu ingin melepaskan tahananku. Kouhai-ku ini, pengalaman hubungannya mungkin lebih banyak dariku ya.

"Senpai sendiri."

Tangannku meraba udara, dia sudah lepas dan sekarang duduk disampingku.

"Senpai tidak ingin bergerak maju? Atau setidaknya mulai melepas rantai."

"Haah? Aku tidak sedang memiliki hubungan dengan perempuan."

Mukanya cemberut lagi "Lah... terus Yagami-san itu apa."

Yagami. Hikari Yagami. Aku sendiri selalu berpikir dalam-dalam "Ah... kami ini apa ya?"

"Malah balik nanya."

Yah... bila ditanya kouhai-ku.. dan aku sendiri selalu bertanya-tanya, apa kami ini... aku dan Hikari Yagami. Karena saat kukatakan teman, kouhai-ku selalu saja berkata "Teman gak mungkin bermalam bersama di love hotel." Mengingatnya, aku pun membantah "Tidak juga kan, kadang teman bisa begitu, dan kadang-kadang bahkan bukan temanpun ada yang bermalam di love hotel."

Bila memang semua yang membuatku merasa aneh ini, adalah semua yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Tepatnya saat SMA kelas dua. Musim panas, liburan.

####

Semua berawal dari sebuah tugas kelompok di rumah Hikari. Setelah selesai, pangkalnya ada disini, aku menyadari dengan baik apa yang dihidangkan Hikari. Apa yang dia sebut pertamanya adalah minuman ringan.

"Sake?"

"Sekali-kali ingin coba."

Otaknya sedang konslet ya... bisa-bisanya dia mengambil sake milik Taichi. Ya sudahlah, aku sendiri tahu aturannya, dibawah umur tak boleh minum, apalagi SMA. Tapi yah, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menenggak minuman penghilang penat itu.

"Ah rumahmu sedang kosong ya.. kau bilang tadi orang tuamu sedang tak ada dirumah kan?"

"Ya."dia menuangkan ke gelas besar.. oi yang benar saja, yakin kuat kau langsung minum segitu banyaknya... yah aku sih tak masalah.

"Orantuaku sedang menjenguk nenek di luar kota, menginap. Oni-chan, katanya juga sedang ada proyek kampus, jadi kemungkinan tak pulang."

"Hee..."

Wow lucky.. mungkin itu kataku dimasa lalu. Yah dimasa saat aku entah bagaimana memiliki perasaan pada perempuan cantik ini. Tapi yah, aku sendiri tahu kenyataan. Aku tak akan mungkin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dan lagi, aku yang sekarang sudah tak memiliki perasaan masa lalu itu.

"Aku benci sekali Takeru-kun!"

Ah.. eh... eto, kenapa dia.

"Aku sangat cinta Takeru-kun!"

Ah... aku tahu, kata-kata plin plan ini. Dia mabuk. Cepat sekali dirinya dikuasai alkohol.

"Aku sangat membencinya... membenci sifatnya yang terlalu baik. Aku tak masalah dia baik pada lelaki. Tapi dia terlalu baik pada perempuan."

Ah begitu.

"Aku selalu tak tahan.. terkadang ingin sekali aku menjambak perempuan-perempuan yang selalu coba-coba mendekatinya dan tebar pesona padanya. Tapi Takeru-kun juga, kenapa dia tak bisa agak menjaga jarak sih... dia harusnya tahu statusnya."

Ah, dia cemburu ya. Yah tapi memang sih, Takaishi itu memang terlalu baik. Aku juga terkadang sering kagum dengannya.

"Aku sangat cinta Takeru-kun... dia sangat baik, jantan, ganteng, atletis..."

Ah sekarang malah begitu... yang benar yang mana dong. Terkadang aku bingung bila minum dengan perempuan, kebanyakan kata-kata mereka tak kumengerti. Ocehannya tak juga berhenti, saat mabuk begini, perempuan yang terkenal baik, pengertian dan suci pun ternyata bisa jadi sangat aneh.

"Ne... Daisuke-kun."

Kali ini namaku muncul.

"Kamu pernah berkata menyukaiku kan?"

Kuingat "Ya."memang sih "Itu kata-kataku saat SMP... kelas satu."

"Sekarang... bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

Sekarang ya... wajahnya begitu merah karena sake. Duduknya yang entah bagaimana, agak membuatku tak betah dengan kondisi ini. Sial erotis.

"Hmmm... kurasa tidak. Aku sudah lupa dengan rasa sukaku."

Wajahnya menunduk. "Lalu... bagaimana aku menurutmu?"

"Eh... maksudnya?"

"Dimata Daisuke-kun... aku perempuan yang bagaimana?"

"Ah... manis, cantik dan terpenting baik."

Yah aku tak bohong sih. Laki-laki pasti berkata begitu bila ditanyai olehnya. Pikirku memang begitu. Tapi saat bibirnya tiba-tiba saja sangat cepat mengecup bibirku, mencoba mengakses masuk.

"Aku tak sebaik yang Daisuke-kun pikirkan."

Ah begitu. Dengan kata itu saja, aku menjadi agak yakin. Memang perempuan ini tak sebaik yang kupikirkan... ada yang lebih, tak sesuci yang kupikirkan.

"Aku ingin disentuh... aku juga ingin berciuman... aku tak hanya ingin sekedar pegangan tangan. Aku ingin-ingin yang lebih."

Dan pada dasarnya aku memang laki-laki. Sejak awal... tidak sejak mulai mabuk aku memang mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak dengannya. Tapi aku tak menyangka ternyata akan terjadi juga. Baiklah pengaruh alkohol, tolong bimbing kami berdua meraup nafsu birahi yang kemungkinan sudah tak terbendung ini.

#

Yah, aku tak menyalahkannya sih. Setengah-setengah ini memang salah kami. Tidak sepenuhnya dia dan juga tidak sepenuhnya aku.

"Kari."

Hikari masih menangis.. menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Mau menutupi tubuhmu sekalipun, tak akan berpengaruh, aku sudah melihat semua yang kamu miliki tadi malam.

"Kari."

"Daisuke-kun."

Aku mengambil puncak kepalanya, mengusapnya pelan. Mataku melirik ke satu arah, kasurnya. Ada bercak merah membekas. Ah begitu, dia sudah kuperawani ternyata.

"Maaf."

Menggeleng pelan "Tidak... aku salah."

"Yah... memang sih. Tapi setengahnya juga salahku."

"Aku hanya menangis... kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku menangis, karena tak mengerti apa yang terjadi."

Ah, dia tipe yang tak ingat saat mabuk ya.

"Kari."aku merendahkan wajahku, menatap matanya langsung "Kita mabuk... ini kecelakaan. Jadi lupakan saja."

"Eh.."

"Aku pun akan merahasiakannya. Tenang saja. Tak akan ada yang tahu.. apalagi Takaishi."

####

Dan seingatku, saat itu, setelah itu memang tak ada yang terjadi. Kami tetap bertemu dan bertegur sapa, ya bagaimana pun kami sekelas. Tapi memang sepertinya agak canggung, untuknya sih. Aku biasa saja.

"Ah senpai."

Aku merasa mengenal suara ini. Menoleh pelan, dan perempuan yang menggandengku bertanya kenapa. "Sebentar."

Ah... dia ini ada dimana-mana ya. Kouhai-ku yang merepotkan.

"Senpai... tak menyangka bertemu senpai disini."

"Aku lebih tak menyangka lagi... sedang apa?"

"Eh aku..."matanya tertuju pada perempuan di sampingku "Ah hanya jalan-jalan saja... senpai?"memang tak akan disadari orang lain, tapi aku kenal kamu kouhai-ku. Matanya membersitkan sifat tak suka "Ah lagi kencan?"

Nadanya bertanya, dia juga terlalu banyak mengenalku. "Kau sendiri..."aku pun menyadari lelaki yang berjalan mendekatinya, yah tiba-tiba dia lari sih meninggalkan pasangannya. "Kencan juga?"

"Siapa?"perempuan ini bertanya padaku lagi.

"Ah... dia kouhai-ku di tempat kerja."

Dan nampaknya terjawab juga, pertanyaan dari si lelaki yang dia bawa, palingan sama dengan pertanyaan perempuan di sampingku.

"Senpai-senpai... disana ada kedai bagus. Kesana yuk, jadi double."

Ah, anak ini tak bisa baca sikon juga ternyata. Lelaki itu jelas terganggu, aku sudah tahu arah mana yang akan dia ajak padamu, apalagi masa celananya sudah membentuk begitu.

"Daisuke-kun... ayo, aku sudah tak tahan."

Dalam bisikan yang erotis, aku mendengarnya. Ah dia juga sudah tak tahan ya. Ok, aku sembari menjentik kening kouhai-ku pelan berpamitan. Dan tentu saja, arah yang dituju kami satu. Love hotel. Memang apa lagi.

Dalam balut desah napas telanjang perempuan ini, aku teringat kembali pada situasi lalu. Desahannya tak sebaik Hikari.

####

Aku memegang tengkukku. Apa yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya tak dapat kumengerti. Setelah sekian lama dari jarak rentang waktu kecelakaan kami berdua. Saat kelas tiga baru saja beranjak naik dalam satu bulan, ini adalah kata-kata paling tak kumengerti darinya.

"A-ayo ul-ulangi lagi."

"Apanya?"

"Aku.. dan Daisuke-kun."mendekatiku, sedekat yang dia bisa "Seks."

Saat itu, nampaknya aku hanya melebarkan mataku agak lebar. Nampak agak terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan. Aku tak pernah berpikir akan apa yang dia mau. Untukku, tak kehilangan teman sepertinya saja sudah untung. Tapi apa yang dia katakan ini adalah kata-kata yang seharusnya mustahil kudengar darinya.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku tak ingin munafik, ada beberapa waktu aku memikirkan dia juga. Tapi yang kupikirkan adalah bukan karena perasaan cinta atau suka. Yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana rasa tubuh Hikari kembali. Sejujurnya sensasi yang diberikannya saat itu benar-benar tak bisa kulupakan.

"Ya."agak menunduk "Ya. Aku yakin."tiba-tiba wajahnya terangkat dan aku bisa melihat keyakinan dirinya.

Menghembuskan napas "Ano... Hikari. Kau tahu apa yang kamu ingin lakukan kan. Aku tidak berkata untuk tidak melakukannya, hanya saja... kamu memiliki pasangan sendiri kan."

"Tak masalah kan!"saat itu aku mendengar suaranya agak tinggi "Biar saja! Saat ini aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan Daisuke-kun!"

Ah, rasanya aku bisa menerka. Aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Hikari sedang bermasalah dengan Takaishi. Dan kemungkinan besar, aku ternyata memang bajingan. Begitu bel tanda pelajaran selesai. Aku yang lagi-lagi sekelas dengannya, ditarik cepat oleh Hikari. Hikari bahkan mengabaikan Takaishi yang memanggil-manggilnya, dan berkata-kata maaf. Aku memberi pandangan tak mengerti pada Takaishi. Tanganku sedikit terangkat mengatakan maaf, dan Takaishi hanya mengangguk sedih.

Tak sabaran. Apa ini menjadi salah satu sifat Hikari. Begitu sampai di rumahnya, dan lagi-lagi sedang kosong. Menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dia menarikku bahkan aku yang tak selesai melepas sepatuku. Tak dikamar, ruang tamu. Hikari langsung mencumbuku penuh nafsu. Aku... ya apa daya, hanya membalasnya. Satu yang kusesalkan saat ini adalah, dia yang biasanya menawarkan dulu minuman, sekarang tidak... padahal sedang haus-hausnya. Perempuan yang kebelet melakukan seks memang egois.

Dalam gerak kaku tubuhnya, yang memang kemungkinan pengalaman keduanya. Aku masih bisa melihat wajah kesakitan diawal. Namun semua sirna saat tubuhnya mulai merasa nikmat, terliat dari wajahnya yang bersemu merah dan puting dadanya yang semakin meruncing. Ah aku tak bisa lebih menahan kembali nafsuku. Aku pun menikmatinya, dengan sangat.

"Ne.. Kari."

"Hmm?"

Dia yang bersandar di dadaku, tubuh kami masih telanjang bulat."Kau yakin tak apa?"

"Errr... entahlah."

Aku mengangkat dirinya, mendudukkan diriku. "Apa aku kau anggap pelarianmu?"

"Entah... aku tidak merasa begitu... hanya saja, yang terbayang olehku adalah kamu."

Ah, sama saja pelarian dong. "Kari, kenapa tidak dengar penjelasan Takaishi?"

"Tak perlu... dia sudah melanggar janji."

"Janji?"

"Ya, minggu kemarin aku dan dia harusnya berkencan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia membatalkan janji karena ada perlu. Ok, aku maklum. Dan kebetulan oni-chan memintaku untuk mengirimkan beberapa pakaian ganti untuknya ke lapangan sepak bola kampusnya. Aku bergerak mengantarkan dan apa yang kulihat saat perjalanan."ah wajahnya jadi sangat geram "Takeru-kun dan cewek lain, gandengan lagi."

Ah... selingkuh toh. Mangkanya dia emosi begini. Perempuan yang terbakar cemburu juga mengerikan.

"Tapi yah... apapun itu, cobalah untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya."tanganku kembali mengelus kepalanya pelan, ini cara yang kutahu menenangkannya "Aku tahu, Takaishi bukan laki-laki yang dengan mudahnya menyeleweng."

Ah dan aku sepertinya menduga Takaishi salah mengira permintaan maafku. Maaf yang kumaksud bukan maaf karena menjadi tempat curhatan Hikari, karena Takaishi tahu terkadang Hikari sering curhat padaku. Maaf yang kumaksud adalah... maaf aku telah menggagahi kekasihmu.

####

Dan yang menyelesaikan masalah itu adalah aku. Aku yang esoknya menanyai Takaishi, aku berkata mendengar curhatannya, dan aku menanyai kebenarannya. Takaishi mengantar sepupu perempuannya yang datang dari luar kota. Mereka akan kumpul keluarga. Dan karena tak enak hati Takaishi bahkan memberi hadiah pada Hikari. Yah dari situ mereka jadi adem kembali.

"Senpai-senpai."

"Hmm?"

"Jam apa yang kamu pegang itu? Mau kamu berikan pada siapa? Padaku bukan?"

Aku memandang kembali jam di genggaman tanganku "Oh ini... pemberian perempuan yang kemarin kencan denganku."

"Ehhhh..."wajahnya, kembali cemberut "Senpai serius menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Entah... aku sendiri tidak tahu sih."yah aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menerima ajakan kencan, dengan sebelumnya dia mengajakku untuk menjalin hubungan kasih.

"Sini!"ah, jamnya tak lagi ditanganku, sudah berpindah ke tangan kouhai-ku. Dan dengan cepat, dia melempar jauh jam tersebut.

"Ah."aku memandangi jam itu yang meluncur jatuh dari ketinggian tujuh lantai "Mahal loh.. itu kolex."

"Biarin saja."

Ah dia cemberut terus. Aku sedikit tersenyum "Laki-laki itu, yang katanya mau kamu penggal kan?"

"Ya!"jadi geram dan berang "Dan aku sudah penggal dia."

"Maksudnya memutuskannya kan."

"Ya."ok dia mengakuinya "Dan sebelumnya kupatahkan dulu burungnya."

Reflek aku memegang selangkanganku. Awh kouhai-ku ini memang sadis. Sedihkah dia, kalau begitu "Nih."kusodorkan "Hadiah dariku."

"Locky?"menatap bungkus snack cokelat berbatang "Beginian buat nenangin perempuan sepertiku."mengeluarkan beberapa "Sisa lagi."

Aku tertawa pelan dan kepalanya, rambutnya kuacak-acak sembari dia memakan snacknya dengan cemberut.

#

Dipikir berapa kalipun, aku tak pernah mengira akan kelanjutannya. Entah bagaimana, tapi yang kuterka adalah candu. Hikari telah kecanduan dengan seks. Yah siapapun mungkin begitu, siapa sih yang tak tahu enak dan nikmatnya seks. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak menyangkanya, bahwa Hikari ingin dan ingin lagi mengulangnya...dan yang tak pernah habis kupikirkan saat itu, kenapa denganku.

"Senpai-senpai."

Saat itu aku menanyakannya, apa dia melakukannya dengan Takaishi. Hikari mengatakan tidak, dan aku tahu dia berkata jujur. Dan saat kukatakan juga, apa dengan orang lain... atau hanya denganku. Jawaban dia, Hikari hanya melakukan seksnya di masa SMA-nya denganku saja.

Satu waktu aku bertanya pada Takaishi, apa mereka sedang berselisih. Jawabannya sesuai yang kupikirkan, tidak. Berarti memang, Hikari kecanduan, dan hanya kecanduan denganku saja. Saat itu aku berpikir, wow Daisuke, hebat sekali dirimu. Membuat perempuan milik orang lain begitu ketagihan denganmu.

"Senpai."

Aku melirik "Apa?"

Tangannya merangkul tangan kiriku, kami berjalan pelan. Tumben, dan tiba-tiba nih kouhai-ku agak manja "Kenapa."

Dia tak menjawab, hanya saja sudut mataku menangkap bayangan yang kukenal. Orang itu, perempuan yang kukencani saat ini. Ah, aku tahu. Langkah yang cepat dan tergesa itu. Dan lagi tiba-tiba saja aku ditampar keras dihadapan banyak orang. Aw, rasanya perih juga. Sumpah serapah, kata makian keluar dari mulutnya. Dan terakhir, berakhir dengan kata putus dan dia melemparkan benda bulat elastis yang masih dalam bungkusnya.

Perempuan itu pergi, aku memungut benda itu. Ah helm si burung toh. Aku menoleh ke kananku, ada sepasang kekasih... sepertinya yang melihat kejadian kami.

"Ano."

Pasangan itu tergagap, tak menduga aku akan mengajak bicara mereka.

"Bila berkenan... ini silahkan."aku memberikan benda pelindung itu pada pasangan kekasih yang nampaknya masih SMA "Untuk perlindungan si dia." Tergagap dan sepertinya salah tingkah, si perempuan mengambilnya, menerimanya. Aku pun mengangguk cepat dan meninggalkan mereka dengan tetap kouhai-ku merangkul tanganku.

Kouhai-ku tertawa pelan, aku agak melirik "Kau sengaja ya."

"Yup."

Mendengus pelan, kouhai-ku ini memang merepotkan. Aku juga lupa, perempuan itu tadi e-mail ingin cepat-cepat bertemu, kangen katanya. Tunggu perempuan itu ... "Siapa ya namanya?"

"Gak tahu...senpai memang aneh, mengencani tapi tak tahu namanya."

Ah... yah memang sih, aku agak lupa dengan nama-nama perempuan yang pernah kukencani. Periksa di ponsel deh, sekalian kuhapus juga... "Oi."

"Hmm?"

Sambil tetap berjalan,aku mencubit hidungnya dan kutarik "Lagi-lagi ya... kamu mengganti nama di kontak ponselku."

"Ewh.. thidak kokh."

"Ngibul... kutarik biar seperti pinokio kau."

Dan tak sopannya memang kebangetan, entah sejak kapan. Tapi kouhai-ku ini memang sering mengutak-atik ponselku, aku pun tak pernah sadar. Saat sadar, terkadang ada fotonya yang sedang selfie menggunakan pakaian dalam saja, atau memamerkan baju barunya. Dan terkadang, nama kontak kenalanku berubah... lebih pada beberapa perempuan yang kukencani. Perempuan tadi dia namai jalang sembilan.

"Senpai-senpai."

"Hmm?"

"Bobok bareng aku saja ya."pintanya "Please."sembari muka memelas.

"Ok."

Wajahnya berbinar, ah silau "Kalau begitu beli karet dulu."dengan semangat kouhai-ku sudah berlari pelan. Tapi cepat kutarik kerah jaketnya, membuatnya tercekik.

"Oi... kita hanya tidur bareng saja."getaran di kantung celana, satu kali, e-mail ya "Aku tak ada niat untuk menyusu di dada ratamu."

Melepaskan kerah jaketnya, dia sepertinya mengatur napasnya dulu dan "Mereka tidak rata (dada). B-cup itu besar."

"Oh."aku melihat ponsel "Untuk jaman sekarang, B-cup itu kecil. Perempuan SMA yang beberapa waktu kemarin kutiduri malah D-cup."

"Mereka curang."aw, sadar diri dong kouhai-ku, kita dilihatin orang nih dengan suaramu yang kekerasan "Mereka main cheat."

Ah rintihan kecemburuan perempuan berdada sedang... isi e-mail... ah. Segera aku memasukkan ponselku kedalam saku kembali. Aku menoleh pada kouhai-ku, tanganku sudah memegang benda lain.

"Senpai?"

Tanganku sudah berada di atas kepalanya, mengelusnya pelan "Maaf ya... malam ini aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

Wajahnya turun, sendu.. sedih "Yagami-san."

Aku tak menjawab. Menunjukkan benda yang ku beri padanya "Pulang gih."

Aku menyerahkan kunci pintu rumahku. Kouhai-ku menerimanya dengan masih wajah cemberut. "Kalau bisa bersihin sekalian ya."

"Ogah..."membuang muka "Yang ada akan aku beri bauku dikamarmu... biar senpai selalu ingat aku."

Bibirku terangkat sedikit "Ya."

Langkah kakiku berjalan cepat. E-mail darinya. Kali ini tak di hotel _**"Takeru-kun sedang dinas. Malam ini aku ingin bersamamu. Kutunggu di rumah ya... Oni-chan."**_

####

Ini terjadi saat kami mendekati ujian Negara, dimana kelulusan kami ditentukan disana. Dan juga saat-saat sibuk dengan berbagai ujian percobaan untuk masuk perguruan tinggi. Kepalaku yang penat karena dijejali oleh banyak pelajaran, dan suntuk serta lelah dengan ujian-ujian-ujian-ujian-ujian lagi.

Hubunganku dan Hikari, tetap sepertinya hanya partner dalam seks saja. Ada jadwalnya, setidaknya seminggu sekali pasti kami melakukannya. Entah itu dihotel atau dirumahnya saat sedang sepi, atau juga di tempatku saat sedang sepi... tapi kebanyakan di hotel sih. Dan kuakui, keuanganku agak boros jadinya.

Kejadian yang menamparku ini adalah, saat dimana kami melakukan seks di rumahnya. Lagi-lagi sedang kosong karena orang tuanya kembali menjenguk neneknya yang sudah tua dan sakit-sakitan dan lagi Taichi sudah jarang di rumah karena kegiatan kampusnya, meski satu kota, tapi dasar aktifis sampai sering sekali menginap dikampus. Makanya kesempatan untuk ber-seks ria di rumah Hikari selalu ada dan itu agak menekan pengeluaran juga.

Dalam balut kehangatan nafsu birahi. Mengecap segala kenikmatan yang diberikan jepitan Hikari, dan juga kenikmatan alunan suara desahan Hikari. Aku betah sekali mendengarnya. Gerakan kami yang berirama dan kompak dan juga suara basah yang terdengar. Getaran pertanda sudah kudapatkan, sinyal air bah sudah tidak dapat dibendung kembali. Saat dimana aku, seorang pro untuk mencabutnya demi keamanan.

"AHHHH... ONI-CHAN!"

Itulah kata yang membuatku cacat menjadi pro. Sebuah kata yang membuatku gagal fokus untuk gerakan final.

"Ah... keluar didalam."ucapku saat itu pelan.

Hikari nampaknya tidak sadar dengan kata yang dia keluarkan sebelum gerakan finalku. Hikari hanya tersenyum puas dan mencium bibirku "Tenang... aku sedang aman kok."

Ah benar juga. Aku lupa ada sistem semacam itu. Ok jadi ini artinya aku bisa membuang limbahku saat dia aman. Biasanya selalu kubuang sih, jadinya aku sering meratapi cairan kentalku itu... sayang sekali.

Tidak-tidak bukan itu. Yang ingin kutahu saat ini adalah, apa maksud kata yang keluar saat gerakan final bersama tadi. Oni-chan? Apa maksudnya. Hei umur kita sama. Keterpautan umur kita dalam bulan pun tak jauh. Lalu kenapa dia memanggilku oni-chan? Seingatku juga aku tak pernah menandatangi kontrak hubungan semacam itu. Kekasih saja bukan, apalagi oni-chan.

"Ne.. Kari."

Aku juga tahu diri, aku tak akan bertanya langsung begitu saja setelah melakukan seks. Ok, kita beri jeda dalam tidur bersama. Dan sekarang, pagi hari. Dan dia menyiapkan sarapan... wow lagi, kami seperti pasangan suami istri muda.

"Hmmm?"Hikari melirik sembari mulai meminum susu putih dalam gelasnya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanya."

"Apa?"Hikari menatapku, raut wajahnya berubah sedikit "Jangan bilang kamu ingin break denganku?"

Break? Yang benar saja, pacaran saja tidak. Break dari apa.

Aku agak bingung, kata seperti apa yang harus kukeluarkan "Ah... apa kamu ingat kata saat gerakan final kita tadi malam."

Memiringkan kepalanya "Em... oh itu... yang ah... keluar didalam."terkekeh pelan "Tenang saja. Kan sudah kubilang aku sedang aman."

Aw.. bukan yang itu "Bukan-bukan... bukan kata-kataku. Tapi katamu saat gerakan final."

Berpikir, mengingat-ingat sepertinya "Emm... yang mana.. sepertinya hanya ah..ah..ah..ahhh kimochi saja."

Dan ayolah, jangan buat suara dengan nada seksi dan aura erotis begitu. Aku bisa tegang lagi... yang bawah. "Kau yakin tak ingat?" Hikari berpikir kembali, namun akhirnya menggeleng.

Aku menghela napas "Oni-chan."aku melihat reaksi Hikari, dia terpatung "Itu kata yang kumaksud."

Reaksinya menandakan sebuah masalah. Panik? Kemungkinan besar. Setelah mendengar kata Oni-chan tadi malam, aku berpikir semalaman. Dan otakku dapat membuat beberapa jawaban. Yang saat ini ingin ku pastikan, aku ingin mencocokkan dengan jawaban-jawaban yang bisa kutebak. Dan aku harap, yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya adalah bukan jawaban pertama yang kupikirkan, yang membuatku terus menggeleng-geleng sembari bergumam tak mungkin..

"Aku... karena aku mencintai oni-chan."kumohon jangan "Aku mencintai Taichi... oni-chan-ku."

Damn... jawaban pertama yang kutemukanlah yang benar.

"Aku sudah sangat mencintainya sejak dulu. Sejak masa kanak-kanak."

"Aku sadar diri. Aku tahu kenyataan. Aku dan oni-chan tak mungkin bersatu."

"Kenyataan-kenyataan yang membuat aku selalu merasa ditampar... saat aku memikirkan oni-chan. Tamparan itu juga datang."

"Aku memikirkannya kembali saat SMP. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin itu hanya cinta seperti pada sosok yang dikagumi. Dan biasanya seperti itu akan hilang seiring waktu."

"Tapi salah... rasa cintaku pada oni-chan semakin-semakin-semakin-semakin terus semakin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu keremajaanku."

"Tekad.. aku bertekad untuk melupakan, berusaha untuk menghapusnya."

"Salah satunya adalah dengan memacari Takeru-kun. Ah... ada waktu saat itu aku menolak Daisuke-kun. Maaf ya, soalnya aku berpikir Daisuke-kun itu terlalu semangat, dan terkadang cemburuan dan cerewet."

"Tapi aku salah... tidak. Tidak salah sebenarnya. Aku memang menyukai Takeru-kun, aku mencintainya. Tapi tak bisa, walaupun aku bersama Takeru-kun, aku tak bisa melupakan oni-chan."

"Lalu hubungannya denganmu adalah. Sebuah pemikiran yang menamparku sangat keras. Itu terjadi saat kelas satu SMA. Dimana saat itu aku melihat Daisuke-kun dan oni-chan berdiri berdekatan. Aku memperhatikan kalian. Dan ini hanya pemikiran dan penilaianku, kalian itu mirip."

"Hobi.. keberanian... rasa tak sabarannya pun sama. Dan terlebih, aku pernah mendengarmu kalau kamu mengagumi sosok oni-chanku... semacam menjadi panutan."

"Tamparan keras kembali. Aku merasa menyesal, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya saat itu. Kenapa aku tak terima saja Daisuke-kun. Kenapa?"

"Lalu aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu... aku ingin mencari cara untuk melupakan oni-chan. Cara itu adalah dengan aku untuk mencoba berpacaran denganmu... tapi tidak bisa. Karena saat itu Daisuke-kun sudah memiliki tambatan lain, perempuan manis manager klub sepak bola."

"Aku pun berpikir itu tak adil. Lalu otakku memberi peringkat. Ternyata bersama Takeru-kun sejak SMP memberi efek pada peringkatnya. Tetap kalah oleh oni-chan, tapi saat diperingkatkan dengan Daisuke-kun. Takeru-kun ada diatasnya."

"Aku mulai berusaha kembali. Tapi tidak bisa, semakin hari. Aku dan kamu selalu sekelas sampai sekarang. Saat bersamamu, aku selalu merasa bersama oni-chan. Bukannya berkurang, rasa cinta pada oni-chan malah menjadi-jadi. Puncaknya adalah saat kejadian mabuk itu. Kondisinya saat itu mungkin bisa menerkanya meski tak kuceritakan. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, aku jadi merasa... aku dan oni-chan menjadi satu."

"Kehidupan asmara dengan Takeru-kun, itu menyenangkan. Tapi yah tak selalu menyenangkan, ada waktu dimana perselisihan pasti terjadi. Saat seperti itu biasanya aku bermanja-manja pada oni-chan. Tapi oni-chan sudah kuliah, dan dia mulai disibukkan dengan waktunya sendiri. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, aku mulai berpikir -kun adalah oni-chan. Oni-chan-ku adalah Taichi-kun. Mereka mirip... dan akhirnya Daisuke-kun adalah jelmaan oni-chan."

"Sampai sebelum seks tadi malam.. aku selalu menahan diri untuk tak berkata... atau mengeluarkan atau menyebut oni-chan... namun sepertinya tak selamanya itu tertahan. Akhirnya tadi malam aku mengatakannya."

Aku diam mendengarkan. Tapi dalam beberapa kata bicara tadi, sepertinya dia agak meledekku. Yah memang aku selalu agak cerewet dan bila bersemangat katanya merepotkan. Aku ditegur langsung oleh aneki-ku. Dari sana aku mencoba sedikit berubah, intinya menjadi agak adem lah.

"Hikari."

"Ya."

"Aku bukan oni-chan-mu."

"Aku tahu."

####

Mengetahui fakta yang terjadi, setelah penjelasannya,aku menjauhkan diri ? yang benar saja, aku dan Taichi... sedikitnya pun aku tak pernah membayangkannya. Yah memang ada dimana masa remajaku menganggap Taichi sebagai senpai yang kuhormati... panutan. Tapi dari yang dikatakan Hikari, memang sedikitnya ada benarnya. Salah satu sifat alami kami adalah cepat emosi... tak sabaran.

Alasan terbesarku menjauhkan diri tentu saja... agar Hikari tak melihat sosok Taichi dalam diriku. Aku tak memiliki masalah bila kegiatan ber-seks ria kami... aku seperti meng-hit hubungan Takaishi dan Hikari. Aku masa bodoh dengan Takaishi. Namun... bila yang terjadi karena alasan terbesar adalah Taichi... sosok yang kuhormati. Itu lain soal, aku tak bisa. Rasanya seperti menikamnya.

Sampai kelulusan, aku tak lagi menegurmu. Aku ingat... perkataan terakhir darimu sebelum aku benar-benar fokus menjauh. Kumohon... adalah kata terakhirmu saat itu. Memohon untukku tetap menjadi oni-chan dalam percintaannya yang tak mungkin terjadi.

Karena itu pula, aku mulai benar-benar merubah diri. Aneki berkata aku mudah bergaul. Yah memang... dan aku mulai membatasi pergaulanku. Aneki berkata aku terlalu bersemangat dan itu merepotkan... dan aku mulai membatasinya secara ekstrim, lebih dari sebelumnya. Aneki berkata aku terkadang terlalu cerewet... dan aku membatasi tiap tutur kataku, sebisa mungkin tak banyak berbicara.

Saat kuliah, renacana awalku kuliah dikota yang sama aku dibesarkan. Tapi karena kejadian ini, dan dalam rangka benar-benar menjauhkan diri, aku kuliah di lain kota. Dan disini, dilingkungan baru, dimana aku benar-benar asing, aku menjadi Daisuke yang sekarang... yang dikenal orang sebagai orang yang tenang, kalem dan terkadang bisu.

"Hmmmhhh... senpai?"

Senyum kecil dipagi hariku, melihat kouhai-ku yang merepotkan tidur dengan hanya memakai celana dalamnya saja.

"Ohayo."

Dia bangkit dari tidurnya, mengucek matanya pelan "Kapan datangnya?"

Aku tak berniat menatapi dadamu, maka aku ambil selimut dan kusampirkan menutupi tubuhnya "Ayo bergegas... aku meninggalkan Hikari saat ia masih tidur untuk membangunkanmu."

"Heehhh..."menguap lebar, dia ini tak ada manis-manisnya "Tak perlu repot-repot... senpai harusnya menikmati sarapan pagi penuh lendir saja dengan Yagami-san."baru bangun tapi nada suaranya sudah kesal begitu.

"Masalah untukku bila kamu telat."kulempar handukku menutupi wajahnya "Koshiro bisa mengamuk bila laporan yang kamu buat untuk rapat hari ini tidak datang tepat waktu..."aku melepas bajuku yang belum diganti sejak kemarin "Karena aku senpai-mu."

#

"Koshiro-san galak kebangetan."

Mengeluh... yah tadi hampir saja sih. Aku tak mungkin kena marah, tapi kalau kouhai-ku ini sih lain soal.

"Ne senpai."

"Hmm?"

"Berkencanlah denganku."

Aku melirik "Kurasa kita hampir selalu bersama... kan?"

"Apa-apaan itu... terdengar ragu begitu."dia berbalik dan menyender besi penghalang "Maksudku tentu saja berkencan dengan maksud menjadi kekasih."

Ah ya... aku tahu betul maksudmu.

"Aku ingin begini dan begituan dengan senpai...aku tak ingin hanya sentuh menyentuh biasa saja."

"Malah senpai. Aku ingin men-"

Roti yang kubawa, yang sudah kumakan setengahnya langsung kusumpalkan dalam mulutnya. Bahaya... kata-kata selanjutnya darinya sangat berbahaya. Dan dengan cepat, sepertinya dia sedang lapar, mengunyah roti sisaku sampai habis.

"Lagian apa yang senpai mau sebetulnya."lidahnya bermain di sekitar bibirnya "Yagami-san sudah menikah, dan dia bahkan sekarang sedang hamil besar."

Rasanya sudah lama kouhai-ku ini tak mengajak kata-kata kencan.

"Eto apa ya... jadi seperti anime hentai saja... aku nge-seks dengan istri orang yang sedang hamil besar."

Aku sedikit tertawa mendengarnya "Yang benar saja. Kalau judul harusnya... kouhai-ku yang sangat merepotkan, tak feminim, agak sadis, mesum tapi sangat manis."

"Ehh..."nada suaranya mengeluh "Tapi senpai tak melakukan adegan mesum denganku."

"Ya tentu saja... ini bukan judul anime hentai."

Menikah ya... itu salah satu alasanku datang kembali kemari... ah tidak tepat sebenarnya, tapi datang ke acara reuni sekaligus wacana persiapan pernikahan Hikari dan Takaishi.

####

Kurun waktu empat tahun, aku selesai menempuh kuliah dan mendapat gelarku. Dan dalam kurun waktu itu, aku tak sekalipun bertemu Hikari. E-mail dan nomer ponsel, aku tak merubahnya. Hanya mengaturnya saja agar memblockir apapun jenis yang menghubungkanku dengan Hikari. Saat libur jeda pergantian semesterpun aku tak pulang. Karena alasan yang canggih dariku... aku kerja sambilan. Waktuku pulang hanya saat libur besar atau ada panggilan kepentingan keluarga. Dan saat pulang, sebisa mungkin aku hanya menyepi dirumah, membantu beres-beres rumah atau keluar mengekor aneki yang seorang suster ke rumah sakit. Untung-untungnya dapat kontak teman sesama suster aneki dan mendapat kencan yang berakhir di ranjang.

Kurasa tak masalah sekarang, makanya aku kembali ke Odaiba untuk bekerja di kampung halaman. Tapi salah, aku bertemu Taichi. Dalam pertemuan yang agak lama itu, undangan reuni sekaligus wacana persiapan pernikahan Hikari datang. Sebuah desakan darinya karena aku saat pernikahannya dan istrinya... siapa ya? Ah Mochizuki-san. Aku tidak datang, meski undangan datang sih sebenarnya.

Enggan tapi aku berjanji datang pada Taichi. Pikirku ya sudahlah, toh sudah empat tahun dan lagi sekarang Hikari sudah siap dalam hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Takaishi.

"Lama tak jumpa, Daisuke-kun."

"... Hei."

Itu percakapan awal selang empat tahun tak bertemu. Yah standartnya memang begitu kan. Aku terus mengobrol dengannya, dan tak ada sekalipun perkataannya yang mengungkit cinta satu arah pada oni-channya. Ok, menurutku aman. Terima kasih pada Takaishi yang sepertinya sudah membuat Hikari ke jalan yang lurus... buktinya Hikari memantapkan diri dengan menikah. Ok, sekali lagi... ini sangat aman. Daisuke kau sudah aman.

#

Salah.. itu semua salah besar.

Pernikahannya mereka meriah, sukses besar. Raut bahagia bisa kulihat dari Hikari. Saat itu aku berpikir sudah benar-benar sangat aman. Tapi petaka itu datang. Pemicu pertama, Hikari kelelahan saat sehabis pesta di kamarnya sendiri, Takaishi malah tertidur di ruang tamu rumah Yagami karena mengurus pekerjaannya.

Pemicu kedua, Takaishi meminta bantuan pada teman-temannya,termasuk aku dalam grup chat untuk membantu pemindahan barang-barang berat ke rumah baru mereka. Tak ada yang bersedia,atau mungkin karena mereka sibuk, aku tahu itu... dan aku mengajukan diri, karena kasihan.

Pemicu ketiga, ini paling fatal. Makan malam, Takaishi meninggalkan kami berdua karena urusan pekerjaan di luar kota. Berdua, aku dan Hikari. Dan kesalahan tebakanku terjawab... Hikari masih sama seperti dulu.

"Oni-chan."

Pelukannya. Aku mematung. Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah melodi kerinduan. Pelukannya menjadi instrumen dari melodi kerinduan itu. Wajah menatap memelas, bulir air mata seiring kata-kata rindu dan rindu yang terus-terusan keluar. Aku sejujurnya sudah sering berhadapan dengan ekspresi, raut wajah, tutur kata dari perempuan lain seperti Hikari sekarang. Aku bisa menghadapinya. Tapi untuk Hikari... aku merasa tak bisa. Tidak, tidak begitu. Sejujurnya bisa saja, hanya saja...

Gerak yang tak kusadari, tanganku melingkar tubuhnya. Membalas pelukannya, membalas ciumannya. Mengikuti tuntunan dirinya menuju tempat tidurnya. Rangsangan yang sudah lama tak kurasakan darinya.

Cumbuan dan permainannya semakin menggairahkan. Tubuhnya sudah berkembang sejak terakhir aku melihatnya. Penetrasi yang mengingatkan masa lalu. Desahan napas yang mengingatkan masa lalu. Raungan penuh kenikmatan yang mengingatkan masa lalu. Semua masa lalu kembali terjadi saat ini, dalam gerak tubuhku yang terus menggagahinya.

Sebersit kata petaka... ini adalah malam pertamanya. Malam pertamanya yang seharusnya dia lakukan bersama suaminya, bersama Takaishi. Tapi, alih-alih Takaishi... yang menggauli malam pertama Hikari adalah aku, teman masa lalu yang baru bertemu kembali beberapa waktu lalu. Dan aku... aku merasa tak bersalah sedikitpun.

####

Dan sudah dua tahun sejak saat itu. Aku kembali menjadi sosok oni-channya. Sekarang, aku sendiri bisa mengatakan... aku sendiri merasa candu. Hikari bukan perempuan pertama yang ku tiduri. Bila mengingat, dia adalah perempuan ketiga. Setelah Hikari pun, ada sederetan daftar lain perempuan-perempuan yang kutiduri. Tapi, tak ada yang senikmat dan semenggairahkan saat aku melakukannya dengan Hikari.

Apa karena rasa masa lalu. Masa lalu bahwa fakta Hikari adalah cinta pertamaku. Fakta bahwa aku mulai merasa menyukai perempuan... dan itu adalah Hikari.

"Kata orang cinta pertama itu selalu membekas... susah hilangnya."

Kouhai-ku menggerutu.

"Itu yang kupikirkan."

"Kok bisa tahu sih aku sedang berpikir apa."

"Aku kouhai-mu senpai. Aku mengerti luar dalamnya dirimu."

"Senpai... ini sudah terlalu lama."aku menoleh. Angin menerbangkan tiap helai rambutnya yang melambai lembut. Wajahnya serius "Putuskan apa yang kamu mau."rautnya menjadi sedih, bersemu merah "Aku sudah tak kuat selalu menahannya."

Aku... mataku menatap penuh keterkejutan. Kouhai-ku, menunjukkan kerapuhan dirinya. Dan ini sangat menggangguku.

#

"YOUUUUU-CHAAAAAAN!"

Ah aku lupa menaruhnya kembali. Dakimakura You-chan milikku. Oi memangnya dia lesbian, pakai diciumin segala.

"You-chan memang sangat imut.. ah aku jatuh cinta."

Sudah beberapa hari sejak raut wajah kerapuhannya kulihat. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku terganggu. Aku takut. Melihatnya yang mulai menurunkan celana panjangnya, dan menggesek-gesekkan miliknya.

Tapi sepertinya tak perlu khawatir. Dari kemesumannya, ini dia yang biasanya. "Oi."menjitak pelan kepalanya "Jangan ngences di atas You-chan."

"KYAAAAHHH!"

Ah dia teriak lagi.

"You-chan... ini gawat. Senpai memergoki kemesuman kita dan sekarang dia ingin gabung untuk three some."

Reaksi yang menyebalkan dari melihatku bertelanjang dada.

"Ah senpai napsu ya melihatku yang sudah berantakan ini?"

Berantakan... yah sekarang hanya pakai celana dalam dan bra. Aku memalingkan wajah, mungkin semburat merah muda agak nampak diwajahku.. panas. "Baka... dada ratamu tak menggairahkan sama sekali."

"Uhe.. tak usah berpura-pura senpai..."ah wajah yang ngeselin "Sini... nanti senpai diatasku. Dan You-chan dibawahku."

Kuabaikan kata-katanya yang selanjutnya mesum itu. Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan baju santai dan melihat acara tv. Terus kuabaikan suara desahan yang dibuat-buatnya bersama dakimakura You-chan. Terus-terus kuabaikan hingga aku sadar, hening.

Aku menoleh "Oi..."

Kouhai-ku hanya cengar-cengir "Ehe... You-chan-nya nyampe."

Aku melotot. Melebar. Teriakan kerasku yang jarang keluar terdengar. Cepat, aku menarik tangan kouhai-ku, dan meratapi You-chan yang basah di bagian bawahnya, tepat di bagian yang membuat area bawahku nyaman saat tidur.

Aku tak menghiraukan dering ponselku, saat ini aku sedang benar-benar kesal dan sedih. Tidurku tak akan nyenyak lagi bila tanpa You-chan. Yang sukses menghentikan kekesalanku adalah, sebuah suara benturan keras dan suara pecah sesuatu. Aku menoleh, melihat kouhai-ku, yang masih mempertahankan sikap tubuh melempar. Kulihat benda yang dilemparnya adalah, ponselku yang sudah berantakan.

"Aku..."

Wajahnya. Ya wajahnya, adalah sesuatu yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak, bukan kerapuhan seperti sebelumnya, tapi sebuah raut kemarahannya. Kebenciannya.

"Sejak awal bertemu dengan Yagami... aku sangat membencinya."

Pertemuan awalnya dan Hikari. Aku masih ingat itu jelas. Sangat jelas.

####

"Aku. Calon istri senpai."

Ah ngibul lagi. Dia lagi-lagi bicara yang tidak-tidak. Hikari, nampak tidak terlalu terganggu. Yah hanya luarnya saja sih, kutebak saja dia pastinya kaget. Aku tahu itu.

"Ooh... selamat Daisuke-kun."

"Ah... oh yeah. Tunggu, bukan. Dia hanya kouhai-ku yang merepotkan."

"Ooh... tetap selamat."

"Hah?"

"Karena direpotkan olehnya."

Aku sedikit terkekeh. Kouhai-ku memang sangat merepotkan. Kekeh kecil ini adalah mengingat masa lalu bagaimana merepotkannya dia dulu.

"Aku tak merepotkannya."

"Tapi Daisuke-kun mengatakan kamu merepotkannya... berarti kamu memang merepotkannya dong."

Ah... wajah kekesalannya keluar "Seperti kamu tak merepotkannya saja."

Hikari memiringkan kepalanya "Emm... mungkin di masa dulu."melihatku "Apa aku merepotkanmu?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak merepotkan sih, selain fakta awal kenapa dia begitu ngebet ingin ber-seks denganku terus. Selain petaka itu, menurutku tak merepotkan sih. Jadi saat aku akan menggeleng...

"Oni-chan... hah panggilan apa-apaan itu. Kakak bukan, satu kandungan juga bukan."

Oi...

Hikari kulihat berdiri mematung. Matanya melebar terkejut. Tentu saja, menurutnya tak ada satupun yang tahu cinta terlarangnya selain diriku. Tapi didepannya sekarang, berdiri satu orang lagi, bahkan orang yang baru dia temui. Mengetahui permainannya denganku, artinya kouhai-ku juga mengetahui cinta terlarang yang tak akan kesampaian pada kakaknya.

"Begitu... kau tahu ya."

"Yup... dan aku akan menghentikan hubungan kalian yang aneh itu."

Hikari, dia tersenyum. Ini senyuman sinis. "Heee..."cepat sekali, dari shock kemudian menjadi tenang kembali "Tidak akan bisa. Daisuke-kun, akan tetap menjadi oni-chan-ku... selamanya."

####

Aku tak tahu. Kemungkinan, mereka tak pernah bertemu kembali. Selamanya... mengingat itu aku menjadi pusing kepala. Bagaimanapun, selamanya itu tak akan mungkin. Meski aku akui, aku merasa candu pada kegiatan ber-seks dengan Hikari. Tapi, selamanya... mungkin saja sih.

Aku menoleh pada kouhai-ku. Dan dia, meski berkata akan menghentikan kegiatan kami, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya, atau mendengar dia melarangku untuk bertemu. Lebih pada gerutuan saja, atau berkata kamu tak bosan?atau bertanya hubungan kami apa?... tapi melarangku, dia tak pernah melakukannya.

"Hei."

Kouhai-ku menoleh. "Kenapa kau tak pernah melarangku bertemu Hikari?"

Dia berdiri "Karena aku kouhai-mu."berjalan pelan menuju kasur, mengangkat You-chan dan memeluknya, membenamkan dirinya "Posisiku tak lebih dari itu. Aku tak memiliki hak melarangmu... dan karena itu, aku hanya bisa berharap dan menunggu... itu yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan."

Kerapuhannya kembali. Aku, mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan dirinya. Kau menangis, aku tahu itu. Dan aku tak ingin melihatnya.

#

Sudah satu minggu sejak dia menangis. Seperti yang kutahu, dia kembali pada dirinya yang biasa. Merepotkan, mesum. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa merasa agak lega, karena sejujurnya aku takut. Aku takut dia yang merepotkanku akan hilang.

Getaran satu kali ponsel, kulihat. Chat grup? Satu pengumuman penting. Hikari melahirkan. Chat grup kembali dibanjiri. Aku diam, aku tak tahu. Entah kenapa, aku hanya... aku tak tahu. Aku merasa aneh saja.

"Heee."

Kepalanya menyembul dari belakangku "Cewek itu melahirkan."cewek itu? Memang agak berbeda dengan jalang yang dia katakan. Tapi bila kouhai-ku ini mengatai perempuan lain dengan cewek, berarti dia memang membenci perempuan itu.

"Senpai-senpai."

"Hmm?"

"Kira-kira anak siapa ya?"aku terdiam "Yang dilahirkan oleh Yagami-san."

Itu pun yang kupikirkan. Hikari... siapa penyumbang gen anak yang kau lahirkan?

#

Mataku meneliti. Melihat dengan seksama. Yang kulihat adalah sosok mungil bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan Hikari. Ceh... aku tak bisa tahu. Aku menjauhkan diri dari kaca ruang tempat bayi ditaruh setelah melahirkan di rumah sakit.

Aku kalut... aku tak tahu dia mirip siapa.

"Daisuke. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan kemari."

Aku menoleh... Takaishi.

"Perempuan... dia akan secantik Hikari."

"Ah.."

Aku diajak kembali menemui si ibu, Hikari. Disana kami, teman-teman yang lain sudah berkumpul dibanding saat pertama aku datang. Nampaknya mereka menyempatkan datang secepatnya. Teman-teman yang baik sekali.

Wajah bahagia Hikari bisa kutangkap. Anak pertamanya. Dan aku tak tahu... apa aku harus senang. Sebagai teman, aku harus senang seperti yang lainnya. Tapi... karena hubunganku dan Hikari, aku tak tahu senang atau sedih.

"Kemana?"

Aku menoleh, Kou-san... sekaligus atasanku di tempat kerja bertanya. "Cari kopi."

Langkahku berjalan, cafetaria. Kucari juga tempat lain, semoga ada smoking area. Ah ada ya. Segera kesana dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok. Menghisap dalam tiap nikotin yang ada. Kepalaku kembali terisi anak perempuan Hikari Takaishi.

"Yo."

Tepukan pelan di bahu kiriku... "Ah... Tai."

Taichi duduk di depanku. Cokelat panas mengepul dari gelas plastiknya. Aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya, dikepalaku hanya berputar pertanyaan siapa ayah biologis Hikari. Menutup mataku.

"Tegang? Kalut? Kau cemas ya."

Nampaknya Taichi berkata sesuatu.

"Terima kasih ya Dai... sudah menjadi sosok penggantiku bagi Hikari."

Aku membuka mataku lebar cepat. Memandang tak percaya senpai didepanku yang tersenyum... menyeringai tipis.

"Tai... kau tahu?"

"Yup."

Senyumnya sangat lebar. Aku tak tahu... aku bahkan tak menyangka. Semua... yang kulakukan bersama Hikari, kami menutupinya begitu rapat. Tak akan ada yang tahu. Ah, satu yang tahu. Kouhai-ku. Tunggu apa dia memberitahu Taichi.

"Tai... tahu dari mana?"

"Tidak dari mana-mana..."menghisap minumannya "Aku tahu sendiri kok."

"Sejak kapan?"

Taichi nampak berpikir, atau ingin mempermainkanku?

"Sudah agak lama sih... kapan kamu mulai bermain dengan Hikari?"

Dia malah balik bertanya padaku.

"Dua SMA, musim panas, saat liburan."

"Keren.. ingat sekali. Apa itu pengalaman pertamamu nge-seks?"

"Ingat saja... tidak juga."

"Ooo, sebelum Hikari ada yang lain juga toh."

"Kenapa kesana... aku ingin tahu sejak kapan kau tahu... Tai?"

"Kalau begitu saat kalian kelas tiga."

"Eh?"

"Ada satu kesempatan. Aku melihat kalian... em tepatnya Hikari yang mendesah seksi di atas juniormu."

Seksi?

"Tak sadar ya. Eh tidak, pasti kalian tidak tahu."jarinya menunjukkan dia meminta satu batang rokok dariku "Aku punya kebiasaan selalu pulang malam tiba-tiba sejak kuliah. Jadi aku menduplikat kunci. Kan tak enak bila menekan bel atau mengetuk pintu saat malam-malam."

Aku... tidak tahu ini. Tapi Hikari harusnya tahu.

"Hikari tidak tahu. Soalnya aku menyembunyikannya."

Kenapa? Hikari mengklaim diri sendiri mengetahui semuanya tentang oni-chan-nya...

"Ok, kita akan buka kartu... tepatnya kartuku."

"Kartumu?"

"Yup... ok, pertama aku telah menebar kamera tersembunyi di semua sudut rumah, termasuk kamar Hikari."

Tunggu, apa kamera. Dia...

"Kedua... aku mengidap sister complex."

Sialan, berapa kali aku harus terus terkejut malam ini. "Siscon?"

"Ya. Tak menyangka kan."

Tentu saja. Siapa yang bakal tahu. Tunggu, kalau dia mengidap siscon, kemungkinan "Tai... kau mencintai Hikari?"

"Hmm bagaimana ya."dia, memang senang menarik ulur, sepertinya sudah menjadi sifat dari seorang negotiator Negara "Aku memang punya rasa berlebih pada Hikari. Tapi sekarang, aku tak bisa mengatakannya cinta pada perempuan. Rasanya tetap seperti pada adik perempuan."

"Sekarang? Tunggu, artinya dulu?"

"Yup... dulu aku punya rasa cinta yang sama dalam pandangan umum manusia."

"Hikari akan sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Tentu saja. Nyatanya cintanya berbalas..."menghisap rokok yang tinggal setengah batang "Kau mau tahu, bagaimana Hikari bisa sangat mencintai oni-chan-nya sendiri?"

"Silahkan."

"Ok."mematikan rokoknya, dan meminta yang baru padaku. Orang ini, padahal gajinya sangat besar, tapi rokok masih minta orang lain "Yang mengarahkan Hikari menjadi seorang seperti sekarang, tak lain adalah aku. Sejak kecil, aku sudah merasa diriku ini aneh, mencintai adik kandung sendiri. Tapi, bukannya menjaga hubungan ini tetap sebagai saudara kandung, tapi aku malah berpikir, bagaimana bila Hikari ku buat menjadi mencintaiku juga. Makanya, apapun yang dilakukan Hikari, aku mendukungnya. Apapun keluh kesahnya, aku dengarkan... tentu dengan membuatnya bermanja-manja padaku."

"Itu, tak ada bedanya dengan yang biasa dilakukan orang lain kan?"

"Yup. Tapi, yang kulakukan memang hampir sama dengan orang lain. Aku mengambil keuntungan dari statusku sebagai oni-chan-nya. Caraku memang sama, tapi aku memberi kesan pada Hikari lebih besar dari yang orang lain lakukan. Mungkin pemikiran Hikari adalah begini, si A baik sekali. Tapi oni-chan berkali-kali lebih baik darinya. Si B perhatian padaku. Tapi oni-chan memperhatikanku lebih jauh. Si C pendengar yang baik, tapi terkadang dia terlihat tak enak mendengar curhatanku. Oni-chan tak pernah sekalipun terlihat tak enak saat mendengar keluh kesah, cerita-ceritaku."

"Pada intinya. Kau membuat kesan sejak dulu, hingga Hikari yang beranjak remaja, melihat orang lain terutama laki-laki tak ada bandingannya denganmu."aku segera menyela, terlalu panjang menurutku bila mendengar dia terus menjelaskan pasak yang dia tanam pada Hikari.

"Yah begitulah. Dalam hal percintaannya, adikku perempuan yang cantik. Menurutku sangat cantik malah, dia juga baik. Laki-laki pastinya banyak yang tertarik. Tapi apa kamu pernah melihatnya didekati lebih dari satu kali oleh lelaki yang sama?"

"Err... entahlah."

"Aku memberi pengecualian pada kalian berdua. Takeru dan kamu adalah temannya, aku tahu itu. Tapi untuk laki-laki lain."Tai membuat gerakan tangan dengan jempol menonjol, menyilangnya di leher. Ah begitu, pantas saja aku agak heran dari dulu, jadi ini ulah dia.

"Tunggu.. dari mana kamu tahu Hikari ada yang mendekati? Apa kamu memiliki mata-mata di dekat Hikari?"bila memang ada, pastinya orang itu adalah teman-teman satu kelompokan.

"Hmm.. setengah aku tahu dari Hikari langsung,soalnya langsung curhat sih."mengeluarkan sesuatu "Sudah rusak, tapi dulu aku pakai ini untuk memantau semua kegiatan Hikari di sekolah."

Penyadap! Dia ini benar-benar. "Kau benar-benar sakit Tai."

"Ya memang."

"Kau tahu kegiatan kami saat kelas tiga SMA kan. Tapi dengan alat ini seharusnya kamu tahu lebih dulu kan?"

"Hmmm. Alatnya rusak, dan lagi, tidak seperti saat aku masih SMA dan Hikari SMP, kegiatanku tidak terlalu padat, jadi aku masih bisa mendengar rekaman-rekaman kegiatan Hikari. Tapi setelah kuliah, aku tak ada waktu. Dan lagi saat itu aku agak tenang, soalnya Takeru menjadi kekasihnya. Minimalisir kemungkinan lelaki-lelaki lain mendekatinya."

"Kau bersikap tenang, karena pasakmu sudah sangat-sangat berhasil kan. Bahkan Takaishi yang kekasihnya pun bukan tandinganmu."

"Ya. Tapi saat kuliah, aku ditampar kenyataan. Saudara kandung tak diperbolehkan menjadi suami istri."

"Kuliah. Masa kamu baru tahu sih."

"Tepatnya bukan karena itu. Aku hanya menutupi diri dari informasi-informasi seperti itu. Aku bukannya tak tahu. Hanya menutup telinga dan membuang jauh informasi. Tapi saat kuliah, ada satu perempuan yang benar-benar memaksaku mendengarnya."

"Mochizuki-san?"

"Ya. Meiko. Dia yang mengobatiku dari penyakitku."menghisap habis rokok keduanya "Tapi yah, rasa itu tetap ada. Ah sebenarnya sebelum aku serius dengan Meiko, aku sangat khawatir cinta Hikari padaku akan luntur. Tapi ternyata aku salah."

Tai menyeringai "Ternyata ditinggalkan aku dia malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan semakin-semakin-semakin kuat lagi berkatmu. Peranmu sebagai penggantiku sangat hebat."

Ya. Rasa Hikari padanya semakin kuat. Semua karena aku membuat fantasi Hikari. Membuat Hikari yang tak bisa menyentuh oni-chan-nya, bahkan bisa melakukan seks dengan oni-chan-nya. Karena aku sebagai sosok pengganti Taichi.

"Kau tahu. Kamera ini dan juga penyadap ini sudah rusak."bila diperhatikan, memang di kamera seperti ada bekas dibanting "Semua kamera dan juga penyadap sudah dirusak oleh Meiko."

"Wow."

"Tentu saja itu atas izinku juga. Aku memintanya menghancurkan semua bukti penyakitku. Itu terjadi saat aku benar-benar siap untuk menikahi Meiko."dia, meminta lagi untuk yang ketiga batang "Sama sepertiku... Dai."menunjukku dengan rokok yang sudah dia sulut "Sekarang giliranmu."

Aku diam.

"Sudah cukup kita berdua membiarkan fantasi Hikari. Dia sendiri sudah memiliki tanggung jawab sendiri. Tak mungkin terus-terusan dibiarkan."

Aku ingin. Aku ingin sebenarnya. Bukan jenuh... tapi ada hal mendesak lain yang harus kulakukan. Salah satunya dengan memutus hubungan anehku dan Hikari. Tapi...

"Kenapa kau tak bisa?"

"Seperti itulah."

"Kau..."Tai langsung tertawa keras. Keras sekali hingga kami didatangi seorang suster dan memperingatkan untuk tidak gaduh. "Kau kecanduan... memang seenak apa seks dengan Hikari."

Aku diam terus sembari memalingkan pandangan.

"Hei Dai."

Aku menoleh, menatapnya.

"Kau bisa. Bila dikatakan, posisiku malah lebih parah."

"Apaan... kau hanya berfantasi saja dengannya. Aku real... nyata melakukannya. Aku lebih parah."

"Yah memang... tapi Dai, kau tak ada hubungan darah dengannya. Seperti dulu, abaikan tangis Hikari. Abaikan semua kata memohonnya. Sama seperti kau meninggalkannya karena mengetahui fakta alasan dia begitu ngebet ber-seks ria denganmu."menyesap minumannya yang mungkin sudah dingin "Kasarlah sedikit padanya. Aku yakin itu akan baik-baik saja."

"Dan untuk itu, kamu harus menemukan vaksinnya. Sama sepertiku, vaksinku adalah Meiko. Dan kau... yah kurasa kamu paling tahu dirimu sendiri. Tapi biasanya, orang yang paling dekat dengan kita justru itu vaksin terkuat."

#

Aku memacu jalanku cepat. Apa yang dikatakan Taichi memang benar. Permainan kami sudah harus dihentikan. Permainan kami tidak akan selalu berlangsung aman. Selama ini, kukira pun hanya aku, Hikari dan kouhai-ku yang mengetahuinya. Tapi ternyata, Taichi mengetahuinya. Dan bila mendengar bagaimana ceritanya tadi, maka Mochizuki... ah salah, Meiko Yagami juga mengetahuinya.

Tapi, setidaknya, satu ketakutanku sudah hilang. Anak yang dilahirkan Hikari bukan berasal dariku.

" _Ini, surat pemeriksaan yang kami buat secara diam-diam. Meiko adalah dokter kandungan, dan lagi dia juga yang mengawasi kehamilan Hikari. Dan kami sudah memeriksanya, semuanya positif dari Takeru. Kau aman dari salah satu mimpi burukmu."_

Baguslah, setidaknya ini membuatku tenang. Tapi sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan adalah. Memutus hubungan anehku dan Hikari. Menghentikan panggilan oni-chan khayalannya dariku.

Lampunya menyala, artinya kouhai-ku ada di dalam. Segera kubuka pintu dan melihat seisi ruang. Mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Taichi, tentang vaksin terkuat justru biasanya datang dari orang paling dekat. Dan orang paling dekatku sekarang adalah... dia ini.

Perempuan yang tidak terlalu pendek dan juga tidak terlalu tinggi, ah agak tinggi sedikit dari Hikari. Tubuhnya biasa saja, bahkan dadanya tergolong kecil menurutku. Gadis yang biasa saja. Tapi dia gadis yang memiliki bakat untuk merepotkanku.

Seperti biasanya, dia tertidur dikasurku dengan berantakan. Tak ada manis-manisnya dengan air liur yang mengences dari sudut kanan bibirnya. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, nampaknya membuatnya terjaga.

"Ah..."mengucek matanya "Selamat datang."

Aku memperhatikan lekat dirinya. Rambutnya, wajahnya, matanya, tubuhnya, tangannya, kakinya. Semua bagian tubuhnya tak lepas dari mataku.

"Senpai?"

Aku menurunkan celana panjangku. Kulihat kouhai-ku memiringkan kepalanya. Selama ini, aku tak pernah memperhatikannya secara lekat. Ada waktu saat dulu aku memandanginya lekat. Hanya untuk satu pikiranku yang mencegahku memandanginya secara lekat seperti ini... dan aku tahu pasti. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya.

"Ano senpai."matanya melihat menuju bawah "Mesin bornya menyala?"

Ya. Memang menyala. Menyesaki boxer-ku.

"Kyaaa!"wajah mesum kegirangan "Akhirnya senpai napsu melihatku."

Napsu? Saat ini, katakan ya. Mendekatinya, wajah mesumnya menghilang.

"Senpai?"

Semakin mendekat.

"Kau serius?"

Kouhai-ku menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam.

"Senpai?"

Tubuhnya mencoba bergerak mundur. Tetapi belakangmu tembok. Kau terhimpit.

Tangan ini segera mengambil kepalanya, memegang erat dari kedua sisi dan mata kami saling melihat pantulan satu sama lain.

"Yoshino."

"... ya?"

"Ayo lakukan... seks."

#

Aromanya. Rasanya. Semua ini berbeda. Bulir keringat yang mengalir dari leher jenjangnya. Rasanya begitu manis. Seperti Hikari... tidak. Dadanya yang terangsang, mengeras dengan rasa puncak meruncingnya, aku mengulumnya. Rasanya begitu memabukkan. Seperti Hikari... tidak!

"Senpai..."

Terlebih. Ini bagian terindah perempuan bagiku. Berbeda. Berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan lainnya. Berbeda dengan Hikari. Ini terindah dari yang terindah. Aku ingin memasukinya.

"Senpai."

Air mata?

"Pelan..."

Hah? Ujung borku mulai menyentuh lempeng yang harus kulubangi. Saat perlahan kumasuki, raut wajahnya. Raut wajah yang aku paham betul.

"Yoshino."

Matanya yang sayu, tubuhnya yang memasrah.

"Kau..."aku meneguk ludahku, tak percaya. "Perawan."

Matanya sejenak mengalihkan pandangan. Saat menatap balikku kembali, tawa ringan... kekehan pelan "Hehe... iya. Ketahuan deh."

HAAAHHH?

#

"Senpai-senpai."

Tangannya terus mengganggu pipi kananku dengan menusuk-nusuknya. Aku memegang tangannya. Menurunkannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa?"

Itu pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa kau masih perawan?"

"Err..."

"Bukankah kau sering berkata. Banyak kekasihmu yang selalu mengajak seks. Hingga terkadang kamu jengah."

"Ah itu.."

"Dan aku tahu. Saat kuliah pun, kau berkali-kali keluar masuk love hotel."

"Ew.. senpai membuntutiku."

"Kau operasi keperawanan?"

"Tidak tuh."

"Lalu?"

"Satu ciuman. Kujawab."

Dia ini..

"Jangan melotot ah..."memainkan jarinya "Senpai seram kalau sedang kesal begini."

Posisinya berubah. Memposisikan duduk didepanku, kakinya melingkari tubuhku. Kami sangat dekat "Hehe... mesin bornya menyala lagi."senyum mesumnya dia keluar lagi "Sekarang senpai benar-benar napsu padaku ya... biasanya tidak pernah."

"Kau manis... wajar aku tegang dibawah."

"Sekarang katakan, bagaimana mungkin kamu yang sering melakukan seks dengan kekasihmu masih perawan?"

"Hipnotis."

"Haah?"

"Aku menggunakan hipnotis kepada mantan-mantan kekasihku."

"Hipnotis?"

"Yup. Bentuk pertahanan diri. Aku diajarkan ibuku. Setiap kami akan melakukannya, sebelum mereka menerobos lubang bahagiaku, aku gunakan hipnotis pada mereka. Buat mereka tertidur, beri sugesti pada mereka dan setelah bangun kepala mereka ingat begitu nikmatnya ber-seks denganku."

"Artinya?"

"Aku belum pernah melakukan seks."

"Serius?"

"Ya. Aku sebetulnya cukup kolot sih. Ibuku sering bilang, keperawanan itu harga diri perempuan. Jaga baik-baik, jangan berikan pada sembarang lelaki. Berikanlah pada lelaki yang sudah pasti akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

Itu memang pemikiran yang kolot.

"Kolot kan. Pasti senpai berpikir, dijaman dimana perempuan dengan mudahnya membuka pahanya, dan memberi akses masuk untuk setiap lelaki yang disuka atau bahkan demi uang. Ternyata masih ada yang berpikiran seperti ini di sekitarku."

"Kau... esper? Paranormal?"

"Bukan ah... kalau hanya senpai sih, mudah saja membacanya."

Mudah membacanya. Terkadang aku juga bisa membaca apa yang dia pikirkan. Karena kami begitu dekat.

"Apa yang senpai ragukan?"

"Eh?"

"Menghentikan pengalaman pertamaku... padahal aku juga ingin."

Ah itu."Err... karena tak adil."

"Apa?"

"Tak adil. Aku sudah berkali-kali eksplorasi gua perempuan. Sedang kamu... jadi menurutku tak adil."

"Haah?"wajahnya tak percaya yang kukatakan "Senpai ini kebalikan orang-orang ya."

Kebalikan.

"Ya iya. Kebanyakan laki-laki kan kalau senang-senang di masa mudanya ingin begini dan begitu sebelum pernikahannya. Tapi setelah pikiran mau menikah, kepengennya perempuan yang masih segelan."

"Err... mungkin. Aku hanya berpikir saja, rasanya tak adil bila perempuan yang suci seperti itu digagahi lelaki berengsek sepertiku."

"Senpai nyadar diri juga kalau berengsek. Dan lagi apa-apaan pikiran kolot itu. Perempuan masih perawan itu suci?"

"Err. Ya."

"Aku tidak. Aku perawan. Tapi apa aku suci? Apa aku baik?"

"Err..ya, kamu baik."

Raut wajahnya berubah, aku tahu. Agak marah. Dia kesal, dia sebal.

"Ok. Jujur, aku sangat ingin. Dan melihat senpai yang bernapsu dan bergairah padaku itu sangat jarang. Makanya."dia bangkit berdiri "Tunggu disini. Tak akan lama. Aku mencari om-om hidung belang dulu."

Oi... bercanda kan. Tidak. Dia serius. Jalannya cepat sekali, hanya menyampirkan jaketnya tanpa memakai pakaian lagi di balik jaketnya.

"Oi."tanganku menahannya "Kok begitu."

"Aku sangat ingin dengan senpai. Tapi kalau senpai tak mau aku yang perawan ini. Maka aku hanya harus menghapusnya dengan orang lain dulu kan."

Tanganku sudah melingkar di perutnya, tangan satuku, dimana posisi kami sudah dekat pintu keluar. Aku menguncinya dan melempar kuncinya ke sembarang arah.

"Tenang dulu napa."

"Aku tak tenang."

"Kenapa kamu sangat ingin sih."

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintai senpai."

Suaranya melengking.

"Masa senpai tak tahu."

"Aku tahu."

"Makanya lepasin. Aku hanya harus memberi akses pada lelaki lain untuk menerobos lubangku, memberi waktu sekitar tiga menit untuk mereka merobek selaput daraku. Hipnotis mereka dan aku akan cepat kembali kemari."

Tunggu, kouhai-ku ini. Dia kuat juga saat emosi begini.

"Dan akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya dengan senpai..."air mata mengalir di sudut matanya "Lelaki yang menjadi cinta ketigaku... lelaki yang aku inginkan sebagai akhir..."isakan suaranya "Dan lelaki yang tak pernah mungkin kumiliki sebagai satu-satunya."

Aku tak tahan. Berbeda dengan air mata perempuan lain. Aku sangat kuat dan tahan dengan air mata perempuan, baik palsu maupun benar. Tapi bila datangnya darimu... sial. Tangan kananku meraih resleting jaketnya, menurunkan perlahan, menyibak bagian kerahnya, menampilkan leher jenjangnya sampai pundak.

"AKHH!"suara kesakitan "Senpai?"

Sebuah tanda yang tak hilang sejak pertama kali kutanamkan. Kububuhkan kembali, membekas kembali tanda pada luka yang ada. "Taringku ternyata masih cukup tajam."

Darahnya mengalir keluar. Kujilati darahnya. Enak?

"Senpai... kamu memang keturunan vampir."

Aku menariknya menuju kasur. Mendudukkan diriku, kouhai-ku masih dalam kuasa tanganku. Setelah gigitan, dia seperti agak tenang. Tapi aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Punggungnya menyender pada tubuhku, aku bisa merasakan wangi harum rambutnya. Wangi bau keringat tubuhnya. Ini memabukkan. Selama ini, sedekat apapun kami, aku selalu membatasi diriku. Tapi terkadang, aku tak bisa menahan barikadeku, ternyata bau dan aroma yang menenangkan, yang terkadang aku resapi dan membuat perasaanku bergairah sekaligus tenang... yang selama ini pernah ku rasakan namun aku tak ingat dimana pernah merasakannya. Ternyata ada padamu.

"Sudah tenang?"

"Aku tak bisa keluar kalau lingakaran tangan senpai sekuat ini."

"Sudah tenang berarti."

Bekas gigitannya, masih ada sedikit darah disana. Aku mengecap kembali dan menghisapnya. Suaranya terdengar, mendesah kecil.

"Senpai?"

"Yoshino."

"Menikah yuk."

Ah. Aku merasa tubuhnya agak kaku. Menegang?

"Jadi istriku ya."

Masih terdiam.

"Jadi pelengkap hidupku."

Peganganku yang sudah melemah. Tangannya bergerak memindahkan tanganku. Memutar tubuhnya, kami saling bertemu mata. Sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya. Tentu saja, aku tahu, selama ini dia selalu berkata cinta, suka, terkadang juga kata menikah. Maka, aku tak perlu jawaban karena aku sudah...

"Gak mau."

Tahu... apa? Apa yang dia bilang tadi.

"Gak mau."wajahnya masih tersenyum manis. "Sekali lagi. Gak mau."

Ah.. aku ditolak. Tunggu... ini. Aku seperti mengingat kembali. Keadaan yang memicu pelatuk katup masa lalu perih. Aku ditolaknya. Yoshino terus berbicara, tapi aku tak mendengarnya. Telingaku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Katupnya terbuka kembali.

"Senpai?"

Rasanya sakit. Katup yang tertutup rapat itu, tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan lebarnya. Luka lama rasa sakit yang tak pernah kurasakan kembali. Kini mengudara mengisi seluruh tubuhku. Semua rasa sakit berpusat, menyerang perasaan. Ini rasa yang sama seperti saat Hikari menolakku dulu.

Kenapa? Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi. Tak sedikit perempuan lain pernah menolakku, tapi rasanya tak sesakit ini.

"Senpai?"

Sebersit rasa pengetahuan yang aku mengerti. Aku tahu perbedaannya. Hanya satu yang bisa diterka. Hanya satu. Cinta. Benar...kan? ya pasti begitu. Perempuan lain yang ku beri pernyataan dariku, semua kulakukan tanpa rasa. Baik yang menerima maupun tidak, tak ada sedikitpun rasa dariku untuk mereka. Alasan aku melakukannya pada mereka hanya satu, mengincar tubuh mereka untuk kegiatan kesenangan surga dunia.

Maka bila aku sesakit ini, artinya... aku mencintai Yoshino sebagaimana aku mencintai Hikari seperti dulu. Namun... rasa sakit ini lebih besar lagi. Ini lebih menyakitkan dari Hikari.

"Senpai."keningku mendapat sentilan pelan "Masuk mode galau?"

Galau? Aku? Dia tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak lebay, kesenangan dan menggumamkan pertama kalinya melihatku, melihat wajahku semerana ini. Apa benar aku begitu merana?

"Eh tidak juga. Aku pernah melihat mode galau senpai sih. Tapi bukan yang seperti ini. Kalau tak salah dulu karena kalah rebutan mendapatkan figur Tsubasa-chan."

Figur Tsubasa-chan.

"Are? Kok makin nge-down?"

"Kenapa kamu plin-plan begini?"

"Hah?"

"Kau selalu... selalu dan selalu mengatakan kamu suka aku. Kamu mencitaiku. Kamu begini denganku. Kamu begitu denganku."ah... emosi juga aku "Tapi sekarang.. saat aku percaya untuk mengabulkan apa yang kamu selalu katakan."

Gigiku merapat. Menggigit ujung bibirku.

"Kamu menghempaskan aku masuk kembali lubang kepedihan."

Napasku agak tersengal. Semua kataku bernadakan emosi. Mataku menatap tajam kouhai-ku ini. Tapi apa-apaan, bahkan dirinya seperti tenang-tenang saja.

"Wajah lain yang tak pernah kulihat lagi."telunjuk kanannya menempel di dagu "Terakhir kulihat saat konflik dengan Libra."

Untuk apa mengenang masa itu.

"Senpai-senpai."

Kepalaku ditariknya, masuk dalam dekapan tubuhnya. "Makanya dengarkan saat aku bicara dong... jangan langsung masuk mode galau dan emosian."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah ngantuk. Malam ini senpai tidur dipelukanku ya."mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya "Mau menyusu juga boleh... tapi jangan main seks dulu. Ngantuk."

##

Vaksinnya belum bekerja penuh. Tapi setidaknya, penyakitnya harus segera kukikis.

" _Gak mau yang kumaksud... aku tak ingin menikahi senpai yang saat ini."_

" _Yang kuinginkan adalah. Dirimu, Daisuke yang hanya akan menjadi milikku. Daisuke yang sekarang adalah Daisuke milik orang lain. Daisuke yang sekarang harus lepas dulu dengan pemilik sebelumnya."_

" _Karenanya. Aku tak ingin Daisuke yang sekarang ini. Daisuke yang dirantai besi oleh perempuan lain."_

Daisuke yang milik orang lain. Memangnya begitukah hubunganku dengan Hikari. Memang ada benarnya. Sejak Taichi memperjelas kata candu. Aku memang kecanduan rasa Hikari. Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi memang aku masih memiliki rasa-rasa roman saat remaja pada Hikari. Makanya aku menjadi kecanduan padanya. Karena rasa cinta itu.

Selama ini bodohnya aku. Mau-maunya aku menjadi semacam alternatif percintaan tak mungkin Hikari. Rantainya memang berat. Tapi aku harus memutuskannya. Memutuskan rantai tak terlihat mata yang menancap di dadaku, melubanginya dan membuatku menjadi Daisuke yang cukup hanya bersama kouhai-ku... Yoshino.

#

"Eh."Hikari mematung "Apa yang Daisuke-kun katakan? Tolong diulangi?"

Apa kataku tak cukup jelas.

"Bohong kan?"

Ternyata cukup jelas untuk bisa di dengar dan di proses olehnya.

"Oni-chan bohong kan?"

Oni-chan ya... "Aku bukan oni-chan-mu."

"Kamu-"

"Bukan."memotong cepat "Kari, aku dan kamu tak bisa terus begini."bulir air matanya mulai turun "Aku. Terlebih kamu sudah memiliki tanggung jawabmu sendiri. Aku juga begitu."

"Tidak-tidak. Oni-chan. Aku tak mau."

Oni-chan. Oni-chan. "Hikari!"

Hikari tersentak "Aku bukan oni-chan-mu. Aku hanya temanmu yang menghormati, mengagumi dan menjadikan Taichi sebagai panutan."

Pelukan menyerbu. "Tolong. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku oni-chan."

"Hikari."suara bayinya menangis kudengar "Aku..."melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundaknya "Aku tak ingin semakin menyakitimu. Aku tak ingin mentackel Takaishi lagi... meski aku tak masalah sih."mendorongnya pelan menjauh "Zona mimpi buruk kita harus diakhiri. Hikari, aku Daisuke Motomiya."

"Temanmu."

"Yang setia mendengar setiap curhatanmu, penampung keluh kesahmu."

"Kau perempuan... tidak. teman perempuan terbaikku. Aku mendoakan kehidupan baik untukmu."

"Saat kita berjumpa lagi. Teman... itulah kita."

Aku berbalik. Pintu sudah kubuka, respon Hikari nampaknya lambat. Sudut mataku menangkapnya siap untuk berlari. Maka sebelum dia mencapainya, pintu ini sudah kututup. Sama seperti rantai yang mulai putus pada dadaku. Perlahan mulai berkarat dan hancur. Memang pilu mendengar tangisannya yang sangat keras. Tapi aku harus mengacuhkannya. Ini untuk Hikari juga, yang terbaik untuknya. Dan lebih penting, untukku juga.

"Takaishi?"

Aku melihatnya di balik pintu pagar rumahnya. Dia tersenyum kecil. Aku berjalan melewatinya, dia pasti mendengar tangisan Hikari juga.

"Daisuke-kun... terima kasih."

Hah? Aku memutar kepala, melihatnya yang memunggungiku.

"Kau tahu?"

Sebuah anggukan, dan dia berbalik menghadapku.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Belum lama... tapi aku merasa memang ada yang aneh sejak dulu."tangannya merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, memperlihatkan sebuah gambar padaku. Aku tahu itu... buku harian Hikari.

"Kau.. tak marah padaku. Setidaknya pukullah aku."

Takaishi menggeleng.

"Seperti yang Hikari katakan. Kau terlalu baik."aku mengalihkan pandangan "Tapi, ketahui saja, aku tak akan meminta maaf."

"Ya. Tak apa."

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Apa lagi. Aku hanya harus membuatnya bangkit. Menuntunnya dalam merajut kehidupan rumah tangga kami."

"Kuperingatkan. Jangan terlalu gila kerja."

"Ya... itu memang niatku. Memperhatikan, menuntun, membimbing Hikari. Dan yang pasti, menggeser posisi Taichi-san sehingga menghapus keberadaan oni-chan bayangannya."

Aku menutup mata sejenak dan menyengir kecil "Good Luck Takaishi. Kapan-kapan kita minum bersama."

#

"Jadinya?"

Melirik kouhai-ku, dia yang sedang berlenggak-lenggok menari di depan monitor mengikuti gerakan game. Salah satu game irama dance koleksiku. Sesekali mulutnya bernyanyi.

"Sudah."aku melempar lembar laporan yang sudah kubaca "Jadi. Kapan?"jujur saja, aku tak bisa menahan birahiku. Tiap melihatnya isi dalam boxerku selalu berontak. Seperti sekarang ini, saat kulihat keringat membasahi tubuhnya yang menari. Lehernya yang jenjang dibasahi keringat yang berkilau.

Aku benar-benar telah jatuh padanya.

"Apanya? Mengenai menikah."menghela napasnya dan bergumam senang karena menyelesaikan score tertinggi... damn aku kalah.

"Ya. Jawabanmu?"

"Sudah berapa hari sejak aku meminta senpai melepas rantai."

"Tiga hari? Kenapa?"

"Hmmm..."kouhai-ku, dia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, sial... dia semakin membuatku tak karuan "Berarti tak sampai seminggu lagi ya."

Seminggu? "Apanya?"

"Pernikahan kita."

"Haah?"

"Aku sudah menyebar undangannya."meneguk sebotol minuman dingin "Via media sosial dan e-mail sih. Aku tak ingin pernikahan yang terlalu meriah. Cukup orang-orang dekat saja."

"Tunggu-tunggu.. maksudmu undangan apa? Aku..."tak mengerti, ya aku tak mengerti.

"Yee, jelas undangan pernikahan kita. Masa tak mengerti sih."melepas t-shirnya, memampangkan bra-nya yang aku tahu mentok di ukuran B "Senpai jarang cek medsosnya sih. Coba dilihat."

Mengambil ponselku, mengeceknya "Kau gunakan akunku?"

"Yup. Kesannya lebih tegas kan kalau pihak laki-laki yang menyebarnya."

"Pantas si Kanbara memberi ucapan selamat. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya sih."jadi karena ini.

"Ah Tak-kun ya..."dia mendekatiku, mengambil selembar kertas dari meja, aku tak sempat melihatnya tadi "Sekarang tugas senpai."menyerahkan kertas itu "Isi ya."

Form pendaftaran pernikahan? Dia ini, memang kadang tindakannya tak bisa kutebak. Bila mengingat kembali, sejak dia bekerja bersamaku di Odaiba ini, salah satu sifatnya menurutku menghilang. Ternyata kembali lagi ya. Dia yang merepotkan, mesum, tak ada manis-manisnya dan seorang perempuan yang agak pemaksa, sadis, seenaknya sendiri.

"Yoshino."

"Hmm?"

Tangannya sudah bergerak membuka bajuku, menampilkan dada bidangku. Dia menciuminya, tepatnya pada sebuah bekas luka tusukan di dada kiriku. Tak ada yang tahu, Hikari pun tak tahu. Selama ini aku menutupi luka ini dengan semacam trik. Tapi untuknya, untuk kouhai-ku. Untuk Yoshino, luka ini akan tetap terlihat dan terbuka.

"Aku bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya sejak kapan aku jatuh padamu."

"Sejak dulu... mungkin sejak aku merawat luka ini ya."

"Yakin sekali."

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Aku sangat-sangat yakin pada akhirnya senpai akan memilihku. Bagaimanapun, aku adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang menjebol semua pertahananmu. Aku mengetahui sifatmu lebih dari orang lain. Aku satu-satunya perempuan yang kau perbolehkan masuk bentengmu ini, baik benteng saat kuliah dulu, dan juga benteng sekarang ini. Aku satu-satunya perempuan yang paling agresif padamu. Dan tentu saja, yang paling penting adalah, aku satu-satunya perempuan yang paling dekat untukmu."

Paling dekat denganku. Memang benar, dia memiliki tempatnya sendiri di kota ini. Tapi waktunya lebih sering di bentengku ini. Aku terkadang menutupi diri dan pikiranku, sebenarnya kami ini hidup bersama ya. Begitu juga dulu saat kuliah, meski tak terlalu lama, tapi dia satu-satunya perempuan yang hidup satu atap denganku. Hebat sekali aku, tidak sampai ada niat untuk membuka pahanya dan mengeksplorasi guanya.

"Kau pede sekali ya... bagaimana semisalnya aku memilih orang lain, bukan dirimu?"

"Oh itu lebih tak mungkin."senyumnya licik "Aku tahu pemikiran senpai. Orang lain, bahkan Tak-kun mengenalmu sebagai pribadi yang agak ribet, sulit diterka karena senpai itu acuh dan tak peduli sekitar. Tapi aku tau senpai yang sebenarnya. Dan untuk yang satu ini, sebenarnya senpai itu simple. Yang paling dekat dirimu, yang paling bisa mengerti dirimu, yang paling bisa membuatmu betah berlama-lama dengannya. Pasti akan kamu pilih. Contohnya aku."

Untuk ini, otakku berpikir, dia mengerti aku luar dalam. Dia mengenalku jauh. Maka bila dipikirkan kembali, kesimpulannya adalah "Aku sudah sejak lama dalam genggamanmu."

"Emm, mungkin begitu."

Aku... tak keberatan dengan itu. Aku malah senang. Dan lebih itu. Aku sudah siap melesakkan borku. Dengan tubuhnya yang siap turun untuk duduk dan masuk di tengah pangkuanku. Wajahnya yang terlihat agak was-was untuk pengalaman pertamanya.

Saat sudah menyentuh, punggungku dipukul-pukul tangannya "Senpai-senpai. Tunggu."

"Apa?"

"Aku lupa bilang."

"Hmm?"

"Aku berhenti kerja. Koshiro-san sudah menyetujui surat pengunduran diriku."

Ah... eh.

"Ah bornya mati senpai."

Wajahku mungkin sudah menampakkan raut kesal. Dan dia hanya cengar-cengir tak bersalah.

"Bisakah kamu mengatakan hal tak penting itu nanti saja."

"Senpai-senpai."

"Apa lagi?"

"You-chan memergoki kita."

##

"Senpai-senpai."

"Hmm?"

Malam yang dingin. Jalanan diterpa cahaya lampu tiap bangunan. Tapi ternyata tidak terlalu dingin. Bagian kiriku terasa hangat, dimana tangan kiri ini diapit sangat erat dan manja oleh kouhai-ku. Tapi, lebih dari itu, hati... perasaanku lebih-lebih hangat lagi.

"Aku agak kepikiran nih."

"Apanya?"

"Ruki dilamar Tak-kun dengan sangat romantis. Takato-kun juga begitu sangat romantis pada Juri-chan saat melamarnya. Koshiro-san yang galak tapi kikuk pun melamar Mimi-san dengan romantis."

Ah, aku mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Tapi aku..."aku melirik, pipinya yang menggembung "Yoshino. Menikah yuk."hee, hebat juga dia meniru suaraku "Tak ada kata lain apa. Memangnya senpai sedang mengajakku ke taman bermain? Atau mengajakku main judi?"

"Aku juga perempuan loh."lah memang perempuan kan? "Aku juga ingin sebuah lamaran menikah itu yang romantis."

"Apa? Kau mengharapkanku berlutut di depanmu? Menyerahkan cincin yang masih dalam kotaknya?"

Dia nampak agak berpikir "Tidak ah... rasanya agak seram melihat senpai seperti itu."

"Nah itu mengerti. Kau tahu sendiri aku ini bukan orang pengumbar kata romantis seperti itu kan."aku mengingat sesuatu "Ngomong-ngomong. Sampai kapan kamu memanggilku senpai terus?"

Langkahnya masih beriringan dengan langkahku. Melewati berbagai orang yang terkadang menolehi kami. Apa aku dan kouhai-ku ini terlihat aneh ya?

"Senpai sendiri... masih sering memanggilku kouhai. Kadang-kadang memanggil Yoshino sih, tapi itu biasanya ada apa-apanya."

Ah, iya ya. Aku masih sering memanggilnya begitu.

"Daisuke-kun? Daisuke-chan? Dai-kun? Dai-san? Daisuke-sama?"

"Terlalu biasa ah. Yang terakhir terlalu aneh menurutku. Aku memang otomatis pemimpin keluarga, tapi rasanya aneh dipanggil begitu."

"Anata?"ah? "Sebagaimana istri biasa pada umumnya."

Aku merasa agak panas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan lah."tingginya yang hanya sebahuku, aku menyesap wangi rambutnya dan mengecup puncaknya. "Yo-chan."

"Yo-chan?"menghentikan langkahnya "Aku?"

"Iya."

Senyuman terlebar yang pernah kulihat darinya.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, ini hanya peringatan."peringatan? "Aku tahu betapa berengseknya sen... anata-ku ini."masih sulit ya, kebiasaan sih "Aku tak terima pengkhianatan, poligami apalagi perselingkuhan. Jadi apabila suatu saat sampai ada kejadian seperti itu."matanya berkilat "Aku tak akan segan menusuk jantungmu."

Tak ada keraguan. Dia memang serius. Senyum kecilku "Lakukan saja. Aku tak keberatan."

Ya. Aku tak keberatan. Karena aku telah mengikrarkan janji dalam diriku sendiri. Setelah dahaga napsuku benar-benar terbayar kemarin malam. Keyakinanku sudah bulat. Dia pilihan terakhirku. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

"Yo-chan."aku melirik satu tempat, kemudian melihat jam tanganku.

"Ya?"

"Mau mendaftar sekarang? Mumpung di depan kantor catatan sipil."

 **###########END###########**

Fic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya hingga akhir.


End file.
